


I saw Mari kissing Chat Noir

by JDH1080



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDH1080/pseuds/JDH1080
Summary: Alya saw Mari kissing Chat Noir





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like twenty minutes. Meh, hope you all enjoy it. This is the first thing I've posted to this site, but I've been writing for a few years now. A lot of my older work is pretty meh. But I like to think I've improved. So check out my other stories on Fanfiction net under the same name.

Wow Mari's kissing Chat Noir.

I saw Mari kissing Chat Noir.

On top her balcony last night.

She didn't see me hiding.

With my phone recording from beneath.

She thought I was updating the Ladyblog at home.

Snuggled up with a steaming mug.

Then I saw Mari scratch Chat Noir.

Behind his ears so dark and fluffy.

Oh, what a laugh it'd have been.

If Adrien had only seen.

Mari kissing Chat Noir last night.

She saw Mari kissing, kissin', kissin', Chat Noir.

I really did, I really did see Mari kissing Chat Noir.

And I'm going to tell her boyfriend.

Then I saw Mari scratch Chat Noir.

Behind his ears so dark and fluffy.

Oh, what a laugh it'd have been.

If Adrien had only seen.

Mari kissing Chat Noir last night.

Oh, what a laugh it'd have been.

If Adrien had only seen.

Mari kissing Chat Noir last night.

I did, I really did, I really did see Mari kissing Chat Noir.

You gotta believe me, you just gotta believe me.

Come on, Adrien, believe me, I have proof.

It was a late winter night, Alya was jogging down the street. The blood was pumping through her veins as she mentally went over the latest akuma attack. As usual Ladybug and Chat Noir had dealt with it professionally and fled the scene followed by their customary fist bump. Ladybug in one direction and Chat in another.

Now she was nearing the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Alya had initially planned on going straight home to update the Ladyblog, but stopped as she caught sight of a black blur from above. In the night sky it had been hard to make out, but she had seen the messy mop of blonde hair.

With an excited grin she followed as best she could. Nearly losing sight of him a couple times until he landed on the top of a familiar building. "Marinette's house?" She questioned, looking up at the blonde hero who was perched on the edge of the balcony.

He seemed to be talking to someone, after a minute that someone was Marinette. Alya's eyes widened at this latest development. Since when had Marinette been on friendly terms with Chat Noir? From the looks of things they seemed very comfortable together, considering Marinette had reached over to scratch the leather clad hero behind his cat ears.

She couldn't hear anything that was being said between the two, but from far away it appeared that Chat Noir was purring. Then something happened that made her world freeze, Marinette grabbed Chat by his collar and yanked him in a passionate lip lock that the blonde hero returned with fevered passion. As though they had done this before.

"Oh my god!" Alya hissed out as she aimed her, currently recording, phone up. When had she even pulled it out? She wondered but didn't think too much of.

"Chaton..." Marinette sighed as she decided that breathing was slightly more important than kissing her leather clad boyfriend.

Up above Chat Noir grinned at his girlfriend as they pulled away. "Did you miss meow that much, Princess?" He got out in a husky purr.

Marinette smirked as she placed her finger against his lips. "Adrien, less punning, more kissing." She chided softly.

Chat wriggled his eyebrows. "As you wish, My Lady." He said before capturing her mouth and allowing her to pull him off the railing and closer to her.

Alya stopped the recording as the pair went out of sight. At the moment all she could think about was that her best friend was with one of Paris' superheroes. Sure under different circumstances she might be able to support her friend being in a relationship with a super hero, it was kind of romantic. But how would Marinette feel if it was Adrien exchanging saliva with Ladybug?!

Why was Marinette cheating on Adrien? Why was Chat Noir cheating on Ladybug? Why was MariChat ruining her two favorite ships!? With a determined frown Alya made to go home, tomorrow she would be telling Adrien what she had seen. And she would make her best friend apologize to the blonde model for being unfaithful.

Maybe ratting her out made Alya a bad friend, but she could not condone people cheating. She would expect no less from Marinette if the pigtailed girl caught her with someone who wasn't Nino.

"I saw Mari kissing Chat Noir." To her immense surprise instead of becoming heartbroken or angry all Adrien did was laugh. Not much later she was rendered speechless as Adrien kissed Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
